What happened last night?
by southparkyaoilover
Summary: my second story only this isn't a one-shot, pleaze come in and readz it!


What happened last night?

**I do not own South Park! So yeah. **

**Warning: slash, and swearing**

**Main Pairings: Style, bunny, Creek, Candy, **

**(These pairings will change during the story, so it will be more interesting)**

Chapter one: How it all started.

You always here the constant drone of voices both female and male in the school cafeteria. The different groups were located on different tables, depending where you fit in and who your friends were. You could say it was a normal day, Arguments and insults coming from Stan's group, Kyle's high and bitchy voice biting off Cartman's ears with venomous comments while Cartman was doing the same, only with racist jokes. Screeching and the talk about underpants gnomes from Craig's group. Of course, you had your different groups, the nerds, the jocks, the popular ones, and the Goths. Oh and don't forget you're ugly people group. South park high school was packed with teenagers. Young aura was noticeable everywhere. But, like most things in this small town, not everything could stay 100 percent normal for more than 24 hours.

Oh no. Today was only the beginning of what God had in store for these teenagers of South Park. And if would change their lives forever.

"Oh you can suck my balls Kahl." Cartman stated angrily. Kenny laughed, taking off his eyes off his playboy

"That's what she said" and with that he put all his attention back to the magazine.

"You're such a fucking retard." Kyle muttered.

"I'm just saying that it wouldn't be considered illegal for a Jew like you to go into a bank and steal money. I mean come on! Doesn't your race already do that?" Cartman asked stuffing a cheeseburger into his mouth. Kyle huffed angrily.

"Shut the fuck up fatass! You've got no knowledge of the Jewish religion what so ever! Those are just fucking stereotypes!" Stan pinched the bridge of his nose angrily embarrassed by the behavior of his friends. Kenny, who had no idea of what was going on, simply kept on reading his playboy magazine occasionally trying to touch his man hood but would quickly stop trying because he felt like he was being watched.

"Hey, did you guys see that new substitute teacher? Pretty hot huh?" Stan asked trying to stop them to fight. But it did no use.

"You stupid Jew-rat! I know all about the Jewish religion! Hell! I WAS a Jew! But then decided against it, because I'm not a good for nothing, crooked nosed, thief!" Cartman deadpanned. Kyle screamed pulling at his hair like Tweek usually does.

"You're just on your period Kahl. It'll be over soon."

"You guys sound like an old married couple god." Stan stated angrily. Kyle and Cartman glared at him angrily causing Stan to put his hands up in defense.

"Ok, ok. Sorry for being part of the conversation." He said feeling a bit left out. Kyle and Cartman nodded awkwardly and soon glared at each other.

"Anyway, where were we?" Kyle asked awkwardly. Cartman thought for a moment. Stan groaned earning a suggestive smirk from Kenny.

"Umm, I said you were on your period and insulted your religion?" Cartman suggested. Kyle nodded approvingly.

" it Cartman! Stop belittling my people! Jesus as if you're fat ass isn't enough to handle everyday, now you won't stop making racist comments and I am not on my period!"

"Ay! Don't call me fat Jew! I'm just big boned!" Cartman protested. Kyle was about to respond, but couldn't when he heard a tray plop down on the table sitting next to him. Kyle turned to his right to see Clyde smiling stupidly.

"Hey guys!" He declared holding his right finger up in the air. The four boys let out a loud groan. Clyde started looking nervous. Clyde knew he wasn't very, liked, in Stan's group, but he really tried! _Shit! They're gonna leave any minute and Token will beat the shit out of me I know it! _Clyde thought. He cleared his throat and put an arm around Kyle casually.

Stan took this as a chance to glare at him.

"So we're having this-

"Nobody cares Clyde. Go back to your faggy lunch table already." Cartman snapped stealing some of Stan's fries. Clyde huffed and continued.

"We're having this party on Friday, and we were wondering if you guys wanted to come!" he cheered nervously. Kenny looked up from his playboy.

"Will there be chicks?" he asked curiously. Clyde nodded.

"What about booze?"

"Kenny!" Stan shouted. Clyde smirked.

"Anything we can get our hands on!"

"Who's house is it gonna be at?"

"Tokens-

"Woohoo! Count us in!" Kenny cheered throwing his fists in the air. Clyde smiled and was about to walk away when,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who made you leader of the group? You didn't even ask if we wanted to go!" Stan cried. Kenny shook his head and sighed,

"Come on Stan! Look at Clyde's wittle face!" He cried scrambling over to Clyde putting his arms around his stomach and pinching his cheek.

"Isn't he just adorable? Asking if we want to go to his wittle party!" Kenny cried. Clyde struggled to get out of Kenny's grip, but succeeded. Stan whined.

"No. we're not going! Me and Kyle are having a sleep over on Friday" Stan blushed at his excuse.

"Oh shut up Stan! It'll be fun. We'll see you Friday Clyde." Kyle stated happily. Stan was about to argue but decided against it since it was Kyle. Clyde clapped his hands excitedly and ran back to his table with his lunch tray making the announcement. Token turned to Stan's table and gave thumbs up. Stan did the same giving him a fake smile.

At Craig's table Clyde was non stop chit-chat. He kept talking about random things.

"And then I was like, No way dad! It's my taco I get to eat it! Haha!" Clyde laughed. Token nodded not really paying attention to what he was saying. Clyde bit his cheeseburger.

"Man, this party is going to rule! Having those guys there it'll make it all the more fun!" Token commented. Clyde nodded happily.

"Do me and Tweek have to go to the party?" Craig asked in his monotone voice. Clyde frowned and put his hands on his hips looking at Craig.

"Of course! Everyone's gonna be there. That means you have to be there too!"

Craig groaned loudly, slamming his head against the table. Tweek freaked out and took long gulps of coffee from his thermos.

Right at that moment, Red passed by there table along with Annie, who was smiling nervously at Tweek. She waved, Red giggled and then they ran off to the girls' table. Tweek wasn't even looking at her, but Clyde noticed. He can be so observant at times, when he wants to. He smirked at Tweek.

"Whoa Tweek! Looks like someone's got their eye on you!" He cried. Craig gasped silently, then frowned lifting his head off the table listening to the conversation.

"Gah! Who?" Tweek asked nervously spinning his head around the lunch room, looking everywhere.

"Annie! She just passed by and waved, but you were too busy in Tweek-Tweek land"

Tweek groaned and looked away from Clyde. Clyde didn't notice this, and kept talking.

"She's probably got a lady boner for you, she like, totally wants you to do her"

This pissed Craig off, he grabbed Tweek's arm and left the lunch room hastily. The entire lunch room became quiet, until someone sneezed and everyone continued talking.

Craig led Tweek to the bathroom. Tweek twitched slightly, feeling nervous, and annoyed.

"C-Craig! Why did y-you do that? I-I was eating!" Tweek shouted angrily. Craig had the urge to flip Tweek off, but didn't he just sighed and looked in the mirror.

"I got bored. Even though I like boring things, Clyde always finds a way to make them even more boring. Plus you weren't eating. You never eat." Craig explained in his monotone voice. Tweek shook his head, having a spasm shortly after. They stayed in the bathroom for quite some time. Tweek sighed and walked over to Craig who was sitting on the floor on the other side of the bathroom. He sat down with a loud thump. Tweek looked over to Craig. It looked as if he and the wall were having some type of staring contest. Tweek twitched and gasped a little bit, making Craig turn his head towards him. Craig smirked and ruffled Tweek's messy blonde hair.

"Let's head back to the lunch room."

Back in the lunchroom, Wendy and Bebe had just recently heard of the party from Clyde. The smirked at each other and ran to tell the other girls.

"Girls! Girls! There's going to be a party at Token's on Friday!" Bebe squealed. The girls all started talking excitedly quickly stopping to hear more.

"Who's going to be there?" Red asked. Bebe smiled and jumped up and down.

"Everyone!" Wendy responded.

"You mean the whole entire school?" Heidi asked. Wendy and Bebe both nodded taking their seats by the other girls. They all squealed and then talked about the party and what they were going to wear, the boys that would be there, and what to do with their hair. Wendy and Bebe were having their own conversation

"I'm going to wear a short, tight black dress, to get Stan's undivided attention! I just know it will work!" Wendy told Bebe happily. Bebe smirked.

"I know you will girl! It'll be perfect! You'll get Stan's attention, and I'll try to hook up with Clyde, so he can buy me shoes!" Bebe squealed. Wendy frowned.

"I'm not in it for the stuff Bebe. I just want to get Stan away from Kyle. He's been talking nonstop about Kyle. Kyle this, Kyle that, Oh Wendy Kyle knows how to explain this homework maybe I'll go to his house instead! You'll see Bebe, when we get to that party, I'll be sure Stan won't even speak to Kyle after wards!" Wendy exclaimed angrily imitating Stan's voice poorly. Bebe patted Wendy's back.

"Calm down girl. I'm sure you will." She reassured her. Wendy nodded, grinning at Bebe. She wouldn't lose Stan to Kyle. Not Kyle. That Jewish redhead had it coming at the party.

"Because no one messes with Wendy Testaburger!" Wendy shouted angrily. Standing up on the table throwing her fist in the air. The whole lunchroom stared at her. Wendy blushed from embarrassment, sitting down and shrinking almost making it the ground.

"I really should use my inside voice" she whispered timidly to herself.

**Well what do you think of my first Story? I hope you like it! Please review and comment! Hugs kisses and all that crap! **


End file.
